vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Damon and Rose
The relationship between Damon Salvatore and Rose started in the episode Katerina. Season Two They first met when Damon and Stefan rescued Elena, Rose lended her knowledge about Klaus and the Originals to Stefan, Elena and Damon. After awhile, Damon teases Rose that's crying saying "Please don't tell me you're crying 'cause your buddy, Trevor, lost his head", Rose commented that he was insensitive. Then, Damon reminded her the vampire switch, turning off the emotions, but Rose counters him by saying "You switch off yours, and I'll switch mine". Rose tells him that she observed that he's in love with Elena. Damon, in denial, got angry and told Rose not to get on his bad side, but Rose confidently replied "Then show me your good sides". After all those conversations, Damon changed the subject by asking how to find Klaus. Later on, they went to see Rose's friend, Slater, in a cafe with tempered glass that UV rays can't penetrate. They had a long discussion on how to contact and the purpose of breaking the curse. The presumed dead Elijah, however, broke the windows and she was exposed to sun and Damon quickly saved her. At the Salvatore Boarding House, she showed sympathy towards Damon, this led to their first kiss and they made love. After this there friendship grew after a few events that occurred. Elena’s attempt to commit suicide by handing herself over to Klaus, caused Rose to get herself involved in something Damon would not approve of. They both discover that Elijah is not dead which then causes Rose to run. Damon partially blames Rose for Elena’s actions and thus tells her to get away from Mystic Falls. Shortly after this conversation Jules in the form of wolf tries to bite Damon. Rose, knowing that a werewolf bite kills any vampire, decides to jump in front to save Damon. This proves her friendship and loyalty to Damon. The healing of the wound makes them doubt the legend. Later that night Damon tells her that he is relieved that the legend is a lie and that he is happy that Rose is not dead. This eventually leads them to kissing each other but Rose mentions that she does not love men who love other women and instead extends the hand of special friend. Both share mutual feelings about their "special friend" but they then both realize that the wound on Rose’s shoulder has reappeared, and is becoming worse at an alarming rate. After tracking down Jules at The Grill with help from Alaric, Damon confronts Jules for a cure. She tells Damon the only known cure - a stake to the heart. Damon then tells Elena to babysit Rose saying "Elena is a do-gooder," unaware that Rose was becoming a dangerous threat towards all humans. Once it is clear that the bite is in fact getting worse, causing Rose to believe Elena is Katherine, Damon finds her behind the high school in the parking lot after she escaped from Elena. Rose is crying, thrashing her head in pain asking Damon to "make it stop". He carries her home and gets mad once Elena intrudes on their time together, telling her she "shouldn't be here". Rose then tells Elena Damon is a lot like her, saying that once he cares for anyone, he runs away. Rose then cripples over in pain, Damon rushs to her side, angrily telling Elena to leave. Rose was then slowly dying, and Damon took over her dream, sending her back to England and a field she use to play in as a girl. They talk, hug and Damon tells her that he thinks she will see who ever she wants to see, this makes Rose confess that she in no longer scared. Damon is then seen, crying, driving a stake through Rose's heart. The final scene in the episode is shown with Damon laying in the middle of the road. A woman named Jessica stops and offers her help to him. He is drunk and tells her he needs help. He compels her to stand still - leaving her unable to move. He then starts telling her all of the things that has been going through his head, proving that Rose indeed showed him a part of humanity, and that her death deeply upset him. As well as when he revealed Rose's body to Sheriff Forbes, he seemed to be in a lot of emotional pain. It is unknown if there relationship went as far as love, but it is certain that they both cared about the other very much. 'Season Three' In Heart of Darkness, Damon tries to use Jeremy to contact Rose's spirit. Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationship